


Through difficulties to the stars

by Blogman66



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, I don't know what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blogman66/pseuds/Blogman66
Summary: "Let us try, if we can, to enter death with open eyes."A drabble-fic based on the events occuring in SW: The Old Republic. Canon to be moulded and shifted as we go along. Unsure on the length for now.





	Through difficulties to the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning - first fic, I have no idea what I'm doing + English isn't my first language

_ Year 3642 BBY; 11 ATC – Bridge of the Thranta-cruiser Exile _

The tension on the bridge of the Exile was palpable as the crew watched the complete destruction of the Crown of Alderaan, which had been under fire of three Imperial destroyers for the last couple of hours. Besides it, the crumbling remains of three Thranta-cruisers drift aimlessly in the cold vacuum of space, torn to shreds during the initial ambush.

No one dared say a word as the commanding officer of the Exile watched stoically the fall of the last bastion of Republic’s defence in the Serenno sector. An aide reluctantly approached the Commodore, datapad in hand.

“Sir, we need to evacuate the rest of the fleet from the sector before the Empire has a chance to turn their firepower on us.”

The Commodore’s back remained unturned as the fiery remains of the Valor-class warship began its slow fall into the upper atmosphere of Serenno’s moon. The Seventh Republic Fleet had been tasked with protecting the vital hyperspace route that linked the Republic to Telos. The now-deceased Admiral Torak had responded to a distress call sent out by the government of Serenno, only for the cry for aid to be a trap laid out by the Empire.

“I had heard of reports of thousands of small skirmishes occurring across the galaxy, but I could not imagine that the Empire would be so bold as to attack the Hylian Way.”

Upon saying this, the Commodore finally turned to face his bridge crew, all of whom had their full attention on the man. The Commodore was a near-human, a Kiffar from the Inner Rim planet of Kiffu. A tall individual with jet black hair and piercing green eyes – a horizontal line of dark red tribal paint streaked across his face, from cheekbone to cheekbone.

 “Contact the remainder of the fleet - as second-in-command of Admiral Torak, I am taking full control of the Seventh until we reach Republic-space. Keep defensive matrixes active and only engage in minor firefights, I do not want any more major casualties. Call back the Aurek squadrons and prepare for hyperspace.”

As half the crew scrambled to obey the orders, the aide remained at the Commodore’s side.

“Where will the fleet jump to sir?”

The Commodore did not waste a beat to answer. “We will be returning to Telos to reinforce the system. If what I fear will come to pass, the Empire will waste no time in sweeping across the Outer Rim.”

The aide saluted his superior officer before returning to his post. The Commodore turned to gaze back at the wreckages that littered the battlefield and the intimidating Imperial fleet looming in the background – barely moving at sub-light speed.

It would only take less than an hour for the remains of the Seventh Fleet to rally and jump into hyperspace, the Imperial fleet curiously doing nothing to stop them.

* * *

 “This is the Telos Space Gazette bringing you the latest galactic news. Tonight’s big scoop: there have been reports of skirmishes throughout the galaxy between the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic. The Senate have moved forward a bill for a formal declaration of war against the Sith Empire, a motion that passed almost unanimously. Concerning Telos, the Seventh Republic Fleet have recently returned to Telos defeated after engaging Imperial forces in the Serenno sector. The government has made no statement yet on the future of Telos’ place in the war. More on this after a word from our sponsors.”

The screen cut to black as an audible sigh could be heard in the quarters.

“I guess that’s that then,” piped one voice in the crowded room. Practically the whole crew of the Exile had gathered to watch the news in the relatively large crew quarters of the cruiser. The Commodore sitting at the front, face stoic.

“What are we going to do sir?” The question remained unanswered as silence took hold of the quarters. The silence remained unbroken as the Commodore rose from his seat and turned to face his crew. To him, the hopeful faces of the hundreds of men and women aboard his ship was nothing short than tragic. All of them being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

* * *

 “You have to be kidding.”

It was certainly a peculiar sight to see a Republic officer doing his best not to snap at the two Jedi sitting across from him in his own quarters. Dressed in brown robes, the only thing differentiating them was that one was a Miraluka with a light brown piece of cloth covering her eyes compared to a young human teen that appeared to be her apprentice.

“I understand why you of all people would be finding this ridiculous Commodore, but we do not have any other options.”

“Master Jedi, you are asking me to delve deep into Imperial territory, raid a planet that is hardly defenceless and hold it until you find what you require. All the while leaving Telos completely defenceless? This is hardly ridiculous, this is madness!”

The Miraluka raised a hand placatingly. “We are not asking for the whole fleet to accompany us, only whatever you feel is necessary for the mission. We have the authorization of both the Jedi Council and the support of the Chancellor.”

The Commodore sighed and began massaging his temples in hopes to calm himself. “Let me guess, the details of the mission aside from the location are confidential to Jedi only?”

“Part of that knowledge will make itself known when we will be on route to Ord Radama.” The Miraluka said a smile.

Hazar sighed, his shoulders drooping as he slouched back into his chair, eyes closed, deep in thought. A moment passed before he got up to his feet, the two Jedi emulating him. “I will have a report on how the operation will occur ready by tomorrow – we will more than likely leave a short time after that. It will not be long before the Sith come to take this side of the galaxy.”

The younger Jedi piped up for the first time during the whole meeting. “How long do you think we have?”

Hazar stared long and hard as the young boy, the Commodore’s eyes almost glazed over in thought before he focused on the question. “If Sith war tactics haven’t change in the last decade, I predict that they will be launching large scale incursions in the next month or so. They have the first opening moves, it will take time before the Republic can properly retaliate.” He sighed. ‘'Our Outer Rim fleets are too far from each other to make a difference, and Senators of the Inner Rim and Core refused to set up patrol fleets in peace-time.’'

The Miraluka Jedi nodded and bowed her head slightly towards the Commodore, her apprentice quickly realising he should do the same, before leaving the Kiffar’s quarters.

The door closed, the Padawan looked up to his master as they began walking down the corridor of the military portion of the Space Station above Telos.

“Master, the Commodore is… an interesting character.”

The Miraluka laughed aloud. “Commodore Hongar is indeed a peculiar man to say the least. A decorated officer but has always rejected promotions from the Admiralty. He wouldn’t want to be removed from the front-line. His home planet was invaded by the Sith after the Treaty of Coruscant when he was but a petty officer in the Republic Navy, it left quite a wound on him.”

“Do you know him personally Master Kets?”

“Yes… I suppose you could say that Halyn. The Commodore and I worked together in the past in the Outer Rim on missions prior to his promotion and before I was made a Jedi Knight. But it was long ago, a different time.”

Halyn nodded, unwilling to press his Master too much.

* * *

“Sir, we’ve received word from the Corellian Pride of the reconnaissance force. The sector seems clear of any Imperial naval forces. Waiting for your permission to launch the main fleet into hyperspace.”

“Make it so Ensign – all hands at the ready. I do not want a repeat of Serenno.”

“Yes sir!”

* * *

With the strike force on the planet – the Seventh fleet stood watch over the planet’s atmosphere, awaiting the return of those planetside. 

“Sir! Radars indicate that an Imperial fleet is about to come out of hyperspace!”

Hazar cursed aloud. “Give us a time Ensign! Lieutenant, send word to the Sojourn and the Azure Star – I want all cannons ready for targeting! Ensign Casper, I want a status update on all ships!”

One after the other, the officers of the small Republic task force affirmed their positions and combat readiness.

“ _Captain Ulso of the Sojourn, ready for further orders_."

‘' _Captain Evern, Azure Star, primed to trash some Imps today_.”

‘' _Lieutenant Iov at your orders, the Corellian Pride is awaiting orders_.’'

‘' _Lieutenant Kamethv - Dodonna’s Patience can’t wait to get in on the action._ ’'

The Commodore nods, his lips unable to stop the slight smile. ‘'Evern, Kamethv - curb your enthusiasm, we are not engaging the Imperials if we don’t have to. Our priority remains the safety of the strike force and taking minimal damage. Only take fights that you can win or stalemate, and stick close – I want a Bantha Dung formation to be set up by the time the Imperials engage.”

Hazar turns back to the Ensign at the Communications position. “Stark, how big is the Imperial fleet? We need details.”

“Sir! Energy-signatures indicate one Harrower-class dreadnought and two Terminus-class destroyers.”

Hazar cursed under his breath. “A classic Imperial patrol, I doubt they knew we were here,” He shakes his head, “Unfortunately we do not have the fire-power to engage a Harrower today, not without a Valor warship on our side. All ships – same orders apply, prioritise evasive manoeuvres!”

As the Republic force pivots to meet with the Imperial patrol – the initial volleys of both sides tears through the cold expanse of space as bright green and red lights clash over Ord Radama.

* * *

With the ever-aching sting of the loss of Captain Evern and the _Azure Star_ , Hazar had a hard time believing that any other news could hit him as hard as the death of one of his closest friends.

Clearly he assumed wrongly.

“Ria – why did you lie to me?” The words of the Commodore come off as hollow as he addresses the small hologram representing the Jedi.

“ _If you knew, you would have.._ ” She is abruptly cut off as the Kiffar’s hand is raised almost immediately.

“Ria, I swear the skies and stars, if you are still my friend, you know better than to finish that sentence.”

No response. Only the static of the blue hologram, the sound of the raging space confrontation filling the silence.

“The _Exile_ will cover the retreat as soon as you land on the _Sojourn_. With the destruction of the… _Azure Star_ ,” He continues with some difficulty, “We cannot risk any other losses, it would be the end of Telos.”

“ _Hazar_.” She pauses, “ _Don’t do anything stupid_.”

“I think we’ve gone quite beyond stupid by now – don’t you think?”

* * *

“Lieutenant, I am asking you to go to the escape pods, make sure you can get as much of the crew as possible to escape to the planet below. Ord Radama, while in Imperial space, is still a contested world. You should be able to get in contact with the resistance and eventually get extraction when the tensions in the sector die down.”

“What of you sir? Aren’t you coming with us?”

A wry smile graces the commanding officer's lips. “A Captain must go down with their ship. I’ll stay behind to coordinate the combat droids.”

The Lieutenant gives a pained look to his commanding officer, clearly conflicted on how to proceed. Ultimately, the military side wins the internal struggle. Biting her lip to the point of drawing blood – she salutes.

“It’s been an honour sir.”

Hazar returns the salute – face grim and steeled. “Likewise Lieutenant. Stay alive to make sure that the Imps pay for Serenno.” 

* * *

 A door opens - the bright light that accompanies the shift in movement is enough to rile the unconscious inhabitant of the cell from their sleep. 

"You aren't an easy man to keep alive Commodore. One might even think that you'd rather be dead! I personally think that would be a shame." The voice comes from a red-haired woman dressed in a dark grey intelligence operative outside. Youthful brown eyes bear down on the Kiffar chained down in the seat at the centre of the room “Do you know why Imperial Intelligence was interested in you? Might it be perhaps that you are the infamous SIS Agent Cloudseeker?”

As the dots that cloud his vision being to fade, all Hazar can do is glare. “What do you want Imperial?”

“What do I want? My how bold of you – you must make Republic women swoon with an attitude like that, Commodore.” She gives a wry smile, clearly enjoying the moment, “What I want is simply really – how about you give me the codenames and means to contact all the anti-Imperial cells in the Outer Rim?”

“I will say nothing, and you know it.”

An exaggerated sigh. “Oh Commodore, you wound me with those biting words. A shame, I would have shared what I knew of your daughter’s time in the Empire.”

Silence dominates the room.

“A bright young lady she is. You haven’t seen her since she was but an infant, am I correct? A pity – you would be proud to know that she inherited more than family looks.”

“What. do. you. mean?”

She ignores the question. “Why, she passed every single test that was assigned to her. She aced all the practical examinations.” She leans in to whisper in his ear. “Every. Single. One.”

Hazar tries to get up to reach out and grab her but the arm-locks hold strong as he stares at his interrogator with unbridled rage.

“My, my. So angry… Does it hurt? Knowing that what you deemed to be your life’s goal – saving your daughter – ends up being facilitating one of many ways the Republic will fall.”

She slowly moves to grab the blaster on the table, taking her time to check it and remove the safety as she moves back behind Hazar.

“Now, I can offer you your very own choice of execution. While death by firing squad is usually for deserters, I can arrange it… Or perhaps you’d fancy death by hanging? No.. too archaic. Poison? Perhaps too modern, lacks the personal touch I say.”

“Just kill me.”

“So drab! SIS Agents are always this serious, they never know when to loosen up.”

She aims the blaster towards the back of Hazar’s head.

“Good night, Commodore. May your last thoughts be of your traitorous daughter.”

Right before she has the chance to fire, the door opens behind her and a voice echoes in the interrogation chamber.

“Enough Cipher. No executions of captured officers, unless you have forgotten that the Treaty of Coruscant still stands?”

“Keeper. Always on time to ruin an honest agent’s fun.”

“You know better than to waste a resource such as Agent Cloudkiller. Unless there are another intentions slithering in the back of your head?” The elderly gentlemen steps into the light of the room, tall, with sharp features, striking eyes and a patch of well-groomed grey hair resting atop his head.

The agent in the room straightens, curled smile amplifying her distaste. “No sir. Merely pragmatism. Cloudkiller is unlikely to break and even in chains he can be a Class-S threat.”

A bark of laughter – hollow enough – comes out of the trapped Republic agent. “How flattering.”

Keeper chooses to ignore the comment, his gaze still intensely trained on the Cipher.

“Agent Cloudkiller is to be transferred into the hands of the Sith. Orders come directly from one the Dark Council members.”

“I was under the assumption that all things related to Intelligence were to be handled by, I don't know, Imperial Intelligence.”

“Enough of your cheek agent, it is not within our obligations to question orders – particularly if they come from the Dark Council... You know what you have to do Cipher 17, file in your mission report and await debrief by Watcher 3.” As the Cipher clicks her tongue in anger, she spares the imprisoned Kiffar a look – pity? – before nodding to Keeper and leaving the room. Keeper, on the other hand, moves closer to the Republic spy.

“Know – Agent Cloudkiller – that I hold you and your work in high esteem, in spite of the fact that we are on two different sides. Your work on Dantooine set us back for years. It was hard to believe that it all came from one man.”

Silence.

“Records will show that you died a hero during the Ord Radama Skirmish – I can give you that much. You will already suffer enough at the hands of the Sith, I would not be so cruel as to lessen your death with rumours of treachery.”

“How can I believe anything you say?”

The aging Imperial says nothing, before turning around to exit the interrogation chamber. As he reaches the door, he does not turn but nevertheless addresses his prisoner.

“You have three hours before your transfer. I recommend that you steel yourself for what is to come.”

“Goodbye, Agent Cloudkiller.”


End file.
